Scarred
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: He's not even sure if she loves him back, but all he needs to know is that he loves her without any doubt. But sometimes, the longest love to last is the one that doesn't exist fully. :Warning: Gender Bender


_This Commissioned Oneshot contains Gender-Bending. It is also a very, very loosely based oneshot off of a scene from Phantom of the Opera =P Enjoy_

* * *

><p>Her head swims with the memories of the previous night. Her mind figures she's lying on the cruel hard ground but instead she only feels comfort. Golden eyes peer around the room from under pale, cerulean lashes. The silk sheets curl around her slim waist as she searches for her teacher, her Angel of Music. The blurred fragments of memory return to her quicker than what she had expected, horror and fear building up behind her emotionless mask.<p>

Heavy footfalls reverberate in her ears, fingers reaching out to clutch at the pure white and sky blue gown she wears. His amber eyes are always the first thing she sees, those eyes trimmed from the black and white mask covering half of his deep, tan face. His strong jaw is taut as he approaches, a sort of anger seeming to flow off him in waves. Strong fingers snatch her wrist towards him, eyes darting to the location of her ring finger. "Where's the ring?"

"I..."

His endearing yet cruel words cut her words off before they can begin. "Do you not love me Sia? Am I not good enough for you?" The emotionless tone to his words gain a hint of passion as he reaches out to brush away hair from her face, showing the 'X' shaped scar crossing between her eyes. "We're alike, you and I. Both of us scarred and unwanted."

He kneels onto the bed, eyes yearning for her to speak to him in that voice that he craves so much. The undying love he wishes he could show to her has taken on forms that she wishes she had never seen. His love ending up stemming into all the wrong places; hatred, jealously, envy. She keeps her emotions on tact, not quite sure what to feel anyway, for she loves him and yet doesn't at the same time. "Xemnas, what have you done?"

A fire seems to ignite in his eyes, hatred for those that are stealing his beautiful swan away from him. "I've prepared a fitting end for these deaf fools. You shouldn't concern yourself with those matters; they are not your problems any longer." Sia stares at him as she yanks her hand away, rebelling from his love and his touch. However, before she can blink she's shoved back down onto the bed with Xemnas half leaning over her. "You can't leave, Sia!"

She reaches up to touch the side of his face that is visible to her only to stop as the tips of her fingers come away wet. The silent tears are barely visible in the candle lighting, only his golden orbs as they stare down at her. Sia closes her eyes, mind in deep thought as she combs through memories and plans. Xemnas takes the opportunity to lean down, desiring to leave a kiss on her lips but hesitating as he thinks of her response.

Their eyes meet and Xemnas stands up, his back facing her as a heavy sigh slips away from his lips. For he knows that his broken heart can't be made whole and that the longest love is the one that isn't reciprocated. Her palms press against his shoulder blades, her body standing close to his own. Sia brushes her fingers through the ends of his silver hair, loving how it slips through her fingers like silk. "I will spare their lives on one condition and as long as you obey, I will remain content."

"What is it?"

Xemnas bows his head, knowing that all those running the opera house are coming down to flush him out from his hiding place. Not wanting the one he loves to be harmed or caught up in any of what could happen, he reigns himself to his unavoidable fate. "I want you to run away from me. There's a boat you can take to the right path of this sewer. The two men that followed you are there, take them with you. Now promise that you'll be happy with that man."

His hollow tone scratches at the walls of her heart, her mind unable to realize why he's doing this, why he's letting her go free. She walks around him so that she stands in front of him instead. Sia glares at him, hating how he refuses to meet her eyes. The more violent side of her grabs his chin and pushes his face to the side so that she can place a kiss on his cheek. Knowing that the gesture stuns him slightly, Sia takes the spare second to pull the mask from his face and kiss his lips.

As she steps away, Xemnas covers the scarred side of his face with his bangs. He glares at Sia as she turns around and runs for the boat, her bare feet splashing into the water before she can climb into the simple, wooden boat. The mask stays clutched in her hand as the boat slowly wades through the water, her back now turned to him as he watches her leave. Sia doesn't turn back to look at him, she can't because if she does she knows she won't be able to leave him. If only he had known that if he could have kept her around she would have stayed with him until they were forced apart.

The gates close behind the boat as she vanishes from his sight. The yells from the stairwell capture his attention as he backs up, looking over his shoulder to judge how much time he has before they reach him. Xemnas gives a fleeting glance to where his love has gone before he strides calmly over to his own escape, vanishing before he can be caught.


End file.
